Sous la pluie des projecteurs
by Plum'oh
Summary: FE14. Hisame est tranquillement assis à une table de café, et finit par la partager avec quelqu'un. / Hisame/Shigure, UA moderne.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Hisame est tranquillement assis à une table de café, et finit par la partager avec quelqu'un.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

/lourde respiration j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir finir cet OS afnskjdnf Joyeux anniversaire Momooo ! J'aurais bien voulu mettre plus de points d'exclamation mais la typographie de FFnet est caca donc voilà. J'ai beaucoup hésité entre du XanLow et du HisaShigu (ShiguHisa ?), mais j'ai finalement opté pour le second. :3  
Ceci est 100% fluff sans contexte ni rien, j'espère que tu vas aimer. xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Sous la pluie des projecteurs

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Hisame releva le nez de son cahier, surpris, et fit face à un jeune homme qui lui souriait de façon aussi amicale que prudente, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer son interlocuteur. A moins que cela ne soit son expression par défaut, à en juger par ses traits délicats.

— Allez-y, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Hisame en haussant les épaules.

— Merci beaucoup, dit le jeune homme.

Il tira la chaise et déposa son long manteau beige ainsi que son écharpe bleu marine sur le dossier, avant de s'asseoir et d'extirper un paquet de feuilles de son porte-documents. Il possédait toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme soigneux qui effectuait un travail impeccable, dans un bureau probablement. Hisame ne voulait pas stéréotyper mais ce fut l'impression immédiate qu'il eut en voyant son vis-à-vis scanner ses feuilles des yeux. Et ce visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

— Café latte pour Shigure !

Hisame se rendit compte qu'il gardait les yeux un peu trop longtemps sur le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci leva la tête en entendant l'appel du serveur. Il partit chercher sa commande tandis que Hisame retourna à son cahier et ses lignes de narration qu'il devait absolument finir, ou sinon il deviendrait fou. Il inscrivit trois mots avant que « Shigure » ne revienne s'asseoir, son gobelet fermé entre les mains.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'il n'y a pas de « o » supplémentaire dans mon nom, indiqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

Un petit rire qui sonnait d'une musicalité extraordinaire et tout bonnement impossible à ne pas en apprécier l'effet relaxant. Hisame ne savait même pas que le rire de quelqu'un pouvait dégager une telle aura.

— Les serveurs font généralement des fautes pour que les clients prennent en photo leurs gobelets et les montrent au monde entier sur les réseaux sociaux, lança Hisame sans penser. C'est une tactique assez étrange pour faire connaître leur enseigne.

— Oh, j'en ai bien conscience, bien que certaines enseignes n'ont certainement plus besoin de publicité, rétorqua Shigure.

— C'est une tradition, je suppose.

Hisame fronça les sourcils devant son manque apparent d'inspiration pour continuer son roman. Les disputes n'avaient jamais été son domaine préféré d'écriture, mais il allait bien devoir surmonter cet obstacle pour continuer.

Shigure émit un simple son d'accord, les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles. Pendant un court instant Hisame se demanda si les mèches qui lui couvraient le visage n'étaient pas un peu excessives pour se donner une allure différente des autres, car il doutait que son interlocuteur puisse lire quoi que ce soit avec une telle masse capillaire obstruant sa vue. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il coupait régulièrement sa frange (et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses cheveux ressemblent au poulailler qu'étaient ceux de son père).

Et en levant la tête, il remarqua également que l'établissement n'était pas complètement rempli. Il y avait même quelques tables de libre au milieu de la grande salle. Généralement l'on préférait s'installer à une table déserte pour apprécier la sérénité d'être seul et ne pas être collé à un inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Shigure avait-il choisi de s'asseoir juste en face de lui ?

La confusion et le regard insistant de Hisame avaient sûrement dû être perceptibles tellement il était perplexe, puisque Shigure lui lança un regard intrigué à son tour.

— Quelque chose vous dérange ?

Hisame hésita, ne désirant pas paraître impoli et irrespectueux envers quelqu'un qui respirait la bienséance et la grâce.

— Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas installé à une table vide, déclara-t-il alors prudemment.

Et aussi, pourquoi sa table et pas une autre ? Il n'était pas le seul client dans le café.

— Oh, lâcha Shigure, l'air un peu perdu mais amusé. J'ai choisi cette table car j'ai le dos tourné à l'entrée.

Cela n'expliquait pas grand-chose, mais Hisame décida de ne pas presser le sujet davantage de peur d'offusquer son interlocuteur, et il n'avait pas besoin de provoquer une crise dramatique en plein milieu d'un lieu public. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, comme si cette phrase résolvait tous les problèmes du monde, et retourna à son écriture. Après tout, tant que Shigure ne le dérangeait pas et s'occupait de ses affaires, il n'y voyait pas de problème. Ses proches disaient de toute façon que son expression fermée et ses yeux constamment un peu plissés rebutaient quiconque cherchant à initier la conversation avec lui – il n'était pas _si_ grognon, si ?

Il but une gorgée de son thé, à présent tiède, les doigts de sa main droite crispée sur son crayon. Peut-être devrait-il introduire un nouveau personnage pour régler la dispute ? Non, trop facile et inutile, cela ajouterait des complications. Les personnages actuels devaient s'en sortir sans l'aide d'une personne extérieure. Il poussa un long soupir, agacé par son incapacité à noter ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de ce qu'il devait écrire. Visualiser la scène et imaginer la manière dont ses personnages parlaient et bougeaient s'avérait plus ardu qu'il n'anticipait, et à ce train-là il allait prendre du retard sur son planning.

Il noya son désespoir et sa frustration dans une plus longue gorgée de thé. Il ne pourrait pas tenir avec le peu de boisson qu'il restait au fond de sa tasse. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et malgré le fait qu'il ne risquait rien, il préférait être précautionneux en rangeant bien ses affaires sous son manteau après avoir préalablement pris son portefeuille. Il s'adressa à Shigure.

— Pouvez-vous surveiller mes affaires deux minutes ? Je vais retourner commander quelque chose.

Shigure acquiesça avec un sourire, et Hisame s'en alla. Le café n'était pas trop bondé alors il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant que ce ne soit son tour dans la file d'attente. Étant la personne nerveuse qu'il était, il jetait de temps à autre un regard en direction de sa table et fut étonné de voir que des filles approchaient Shigure. Des connaissances ? A en juger par les expressions enjouées, mais la posture timide, desdites filles, cela n'en avait pas tout l'air. Shigure s'était retourné pour leur offrir l'esquisse d'un sourire, puis il pointa ses feuilles avant de leur dire quelque chose que Hisame n'entendit pas. Il paraissait très courtois. Bizarre.

— Voilà votre cappuccino, parvint la voix du serveur.

— Ah, merci, répondit Hisame en se saisissant du gobelet.

Il s'avança vers sa table, observant avec un intérêt certain Shigure tendre un morceau de papier à l'une des filles, une inscription avec des lettres élégantes dessus. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha les deux filles lui lancèrent un regard inquisiteur, puis s'en allèrent aussitôt. Hisame arqua un sourcil.

— Je ne savais pas que je faisais si peur, déclara-t-il.

— Je ne trouve pas que vous faîtes peur, rit Shigure. Ces jeunes filles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, donc elles sont parties.

— J'avais l'impression qu'elles voulaient parler davantage avec vous.

— C'est peut-être le cas...

Hisame n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il posa son gobelet sur la table et se remit au boulot. S'il avait su que cela lui prendrait autant de temps, il aurait ramené son MP3... Oui, il était de ces personnes qui n'aimaient pas utiliser leur téléphone portable pour écouter de la musique, cela épuisait la batterie pour rien.

Attendez. Musique ?

— « Shigure »... Votre visage me disait quelque chose, vous ne seriez pas chanteur ? Je crois qu'une nouvelle star du nom de « Sigu » est populaire en ce moment.

Hisame ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la culture musicale populaire (il était plutôt classique) mais Caeldori était assez informée sur ce qui était au goût du jour, surtout si cela concernait de beaux garçons (ou était-ce son amie Nina qui parlait de belles stars ? Peu importe). Il se souvenait que ce Sigu l'avait marqué à cause des couvertures d'albums toujours très épurées et aux teintes pastels, pour aller avec la couleur de ses cheveux bleu azur et ses yeux dorés. Dans tous les cas, Hisame se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu faire le lien dès le début, avec un physique aussi distinctif.

Shigure, de son côté, parut à la fois penaud et ravi, ce qui constituait un mélange assez étrange sur un visage aussi finement dessiné.

— Je me demandais si vous alliez me reconnaître, étant donné que je ne suis qu'au début de ma carrière, avoua-t-il.

— Suffisamment célèbre pour que des fans vous approchent, remarqua Hisame. C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas vous asseoir à une table vide ? Cela facilite la conversation.

— Effectivement. Je me suis dit qu'en m'installant à une table déjà occupée, avec en plus le dos tourné, je pourrais savourer un moment tranquille.

Hisame voyait très bien le genre. Tout semblait logique à présent, entre la présentation soignée, une aura délicate et une voix des plus agréables – tout concordait avec un profil de chanteur, ou du moins d'une star. Shigure avait sans doute deviné qu'il ne rencontrerait aucun souci de popularité s'il abordait un jeune homme aux allures peu sociables. Hisame aurait très bien pu l'envoyer balade, aussi, mais ce n'était pas arrivé donc tout allait bien.

— Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, murmura Hisame. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir mon visage exposé au public. Je ne pourrai probablement pas supporter toute cette attention.

— Ma mère est une chanteuse connue et appréciée du monde de la danse et du chant, je m'y suis habitué très jeune, rétorqua Shigure. Quel métier exercez-vous ?

— Je suis écrivain amateur, je ne produis rien d'extraordinaire... Je suis obligé de travailler à côté.

— Je vois. Je vous souhaite bon courage, je ne m'y connais pas assez dans ce domaine pour vous donner des conseils. Mais vous m'avez l'air plutôt passionné dans ce que vous faîtes, à en juger par votre concentration.

Pouvait-il se qualifier de passionné ? Hisame aimait écrire et lire, ça c'était certain, mais considérer son activité comme une passion restait un sujet à débattre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Merci, bon courage à vous aussi.

Il était maintenant curieux d'entendre les chansons de Shigure. Il verrait les choses sous un autre œil, en essayant d'associer la voix au visage du chanteur qu'il avait rencontré. Cela ne présageait pas de musique violente ou trop agressive sur les oreilles, si elle reflétait la personnalité de Shigure – Hisame le voyait mal crier dans son micro d'enregistrement avec une ferveur digne de celle d'un lion.

— Merci, répondit Shigure. C'est calme comme établissement, c'est agréable.

— C'est vrai. L'après-midi peu de gens fréquentent ce café, ça aide pour rester focalisé sur ce qu'on fait. Je viens presque tous les jours après mon travail, pour écrire.

— Je devrais venir plus souvent, alors, si l'effet apaisant est aussi efficace que vous le dîtes.

Shigure sourit, et cette fois ce fut un sourire bien plus sincère, éclatant, que les précédents. Le cœur de Hisame rata un battement. L'écrivain reporta immédiatement son attention sur son cahier, embarrassé, tandis qu'il sentait Shigure reprendre la lecture de ses documents (à moins qu'il ne s'agissait de paroles qu'il devait réviser ?). Cela n'arrangeait pas beaucoup de choses.

Vingt minutes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun des deux ne parla, chacun sirotant leur boisson et progressant dans leur travail. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, signalant une arrivée imminente de clients ayant terminé leur journée et qui souhaitaient passer du bon temps avec leurs collègues ou amis. Hisame décidait en général de partir à cette heure-là pour éviter d'être en contact avec trop de gens, alors il commença à ranger ses affaires. Le regard de Shigure se posa de nouveau sur lui.

— Je dois y aller, je n'ai pas envie d'être entouré de personnes bruyantes, lâcha Hisame.

— Aucun souci, répliqua Shigure. Cela a été une rencontre plaisante, mais je ne connais toujours pas votre nom... ?

L'écrivain se sentit soudainement très stupide, aussi une teinte rose colora ses joues.

— C'est Hisame, je m'excuse.

Son gobelet était tourné vers lui du côté de son nom, mais il pouvait voir celui de Shigure, inscrit avec une écriture hâtive, et il n'avait pas jugé important de dévoiler son nom.

— Hisame, répéta Shigure. Nous nous recroiserons certainement. Passez une bonne soirée.

— Oui, cela ne me dérangera pas, approuva Hisame. Merci, vous aussi.

Et les lèvres de Hisame se levèrent en un petit sourire, léger mais bien présent, et Shigure le lui rendit.

Il attrapa son manteau et quitta l'établissement, le cœur moins lourd.


End file.
